1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management apparatus, file management method, and file management program product for managing files saved in a recoding apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a file management apparatus, file management method, and file management program product for notifying a user who has saved a file that the end of a file-save period comes.
2. Description of Related Art
There has conventionally been system equipped with network connected to plural terminals, a recording apparatus, an output apparatus, and the like. Such system is capable of saving files and the like transmitted from respective terminals in a recording apparatus of the network. Alternatively, it is capable of saving files in an output apparatus such as a high-performance printer temporarily. Generally, it is not preferable that the number of files recorded in a memory apparatus and the like becomes too large or appropriate file renewal is not made adequately. Therefore, a file-save period is set for each file to be saved. When end of a file-save period comes near, the system notifies a user or an administrator of near-coming end of the period.
For example, JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-216467 discloses document management system that registers a save period for each document which has been saved. When a notice concerning near-coming end of a save-period is required, the system notifies a registrar and an examiner involved in the saved document of the near-coming end of the period. The system manages multiple kinds of periods of files unifiedly. What is more, even though a document maker does not input a save period, near-coming end is notified in accordance with a folder in which the document is saved. Furthermore, JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-177743 discloses an image input/output apparatus which is capable of temporarily saving image data obtained by scanning. In case the saved data has not been picked out within a designated period, the image input/output apparatus notifies designated user(s) of the fact of it. According to the Publication No. 11-177743, this apparatus can prevent a user from forgetting to pick out image data.
In both of the above-mentioned cited references, a user is notified of near-coming end of a save-period before automatic deletion for file management. Such advance notice generally includes a file name, a save period, and the like. However, a user or an administrator who is notified cannot always recollect contents of document data or image data from the notified file name instantly. For example, in case a user gives a file a temporary name for temporary file saving, the user may not be able to recollect the temporary name when notified. Also, in case plural data are saved with similar names, there may arise a fear that a user who is notified cannot recollect contents of data exactly from a notified file name.
In such a case, a user has to open the file so that he/she can make sure whether or not the file is allowed to be deleted automatically. Particularly, in case it is image data and the like scanned by an image input/output apparatus, a user may need to check contents of the image data with the image input/output apparatus for making sure. Furthermore, checking data contents with a user's personal computer is sometimes troublesome procedurally. Furthermore, there has been a problem that a user checks a wrong file though he/she means to check a target file.